De Amistad e Identidades Secretas
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: KF y Robin, ¿son amigos por conocer sus identidades secretas o las conocen porque son amigos? De cualquier forma, un equipo es un equipo, todo tiene un principio, pero no necesariamente un final. Boys Love en Proceso. ¡Lamento la Tardanza! Nuevo Cap
1. Capítulo 1

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Serie:** Young Justice

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Notas:** Young Justice no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes (Sino no se dejaría que cierta marcianita se atreviese a… *censura spoiler*), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yakumo Kaiba se une contra el Plagio. Cualquier tipo de duda será respondida por review con todo el placer del mundo. ¡Adelante! Advertencia: Boys Love, o insinuación de él, aún no estoy segura.

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Día 1**_**, 17:30 hrs**_

_**Mount Justice**_

Rayos, como envidiaba a Supey y Megan. Mientras se encontraba en la Cueva del Mount Justice Wally no podía dejar de sentir como la envidia le corroía el alma.

Ellos no debían ir a aburridas clases, escuchar a aburridos profesores ni simular ser alguien completamente normal para que no descubriesen su identidad secreta. Ellos podían quedarse allí, disfrutar el clima casi tropical de Happy Harbor y hacer los que les placía, mientras que él tenía que congelarse las células en Central City simulando que estudiaba como un asno, mientras la realidad es que solo debía darle una ojeada a las materias para saber de qué iban, sobre todo las ciencias. Vamos, que se supone que no había que destacar, pero al parecer esa era una idea que no entraba del todo en la cabeza de alguien.

- Oye, Robin, adivina a quién vi en televisión el otro día.

Una sonrisa sarcástica cubría sus labios. Sentados frente al televisor junto con Supey mientras un olor a galletas de canela les llegaba desde la cocina, el pelirrojo tuvo el irresistible deseo de molestar al chico maravilla, y todos saben que a Kid Flash le es difícil controlarse.

Ante eso Robin tan solo se acomodó los lentes oscuros sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla plasma donde estaban pasando una más o menos decente película de acción.

- No sé, KF, hay tantas cosas que ver en televisión, ¿cómo voy a saber que viste entre tantos programas basura que miras? – aunque, la verdad, es que sospechaba a lo que quizás el otro podría estarse refiriendo.

Las botas del pelirrojo se posaron sobre la mesa de centro mientras cruzaba las piernas, dejando de ver por completo la televisión para mirar al otro sin importarle no ser mirado de vuelta, al menos por el momento.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Pero todo el mundo en Gotham City y en varias otras partes le vieron: Premio Juvenil por Innovación en Tecnología, un tal Dick Grayson. Yo pensé que como te gusta taaanto todo eso de los computadores y la infiltración le habrías echado una ojeada a los trabajos de ese chico. Dicen que para su edad, buf, es un genio.

Okay, eso había sido algo directo. Si los ojos del chico maravilla no estuviesen cubiertos por esas gafas, Wally sabía que en ese mismo instante estaría siendo atravesado por una mirada asesina, pero eso solo le hacía sonreír más.

Superboy no entendía del todo que sucedía, pero si podía sentir como el ambiente se comenzaba a poner extraño, así que cuando Aqualad dijo que iba a darse un chapuzón en la playa no tardó en levantarse y seguirle para acompañarle y alejarse de esos dos cuya relación de "Te molesto, te pego, pero eres mi amigo" le confundía en supremacía. No importaba que el atlante le hubiese dicho que esa era su forma de expresar cariño: él no lo comprendía.

Por su parte, Wally no sabía por qué, pero era taaan divertido tomarle el pelo a Dick con respecto a esas cosas que no podía evitar hacerlo una y otra y otra vez. Quizás era porque como Batman era el que le había prohibido el revelar su identidad secreta era una de las pocas cosas que eran capaces de sacar de sus casillas al Chico Maravilla. Eso e insultar su inteligencia y habilidades. Sin embargo, el descubrir su verdadera identidad, a pesar de que intentase ocultarla, no había sido un reto demasiado grande para el brillante Kid Flash, naturalmente. El famoso Dick Grayson era en realidad el Robin, el arrogante mejor estudiante de toda Gotham City y ganador de más premios de los que una estantería podría mantener era el chico que salía a recorrer las calles en compañía de su mentor para protegerles de los criminales. Con tantos premios y tanta popularidad no sabía cómo es que su identidad seguía siendo secreta, si los que le buscaban lo veían casi cada día en la televisión.

Aunque en el fondo Wally sabía que esa era la técnica usada por Batman para proteger a Dick: esconderlo frente a la cara de todos. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien tan antipático como era que se mostraba el chico maravilla en pantalla se dedicaba a proteger la ciudad de noche? Él no, de seguro, y nadie en Gotham City tampoco.

- Mira, Wally, si descubriste mi identidad, vale, pero basta de intentar que todos lo sepan, ¿sabes cuánto me castigará Batman si se entera que tú lo sabes? – el gesto en el rostro de Robin era un tanto inquietante, al menos lo suficiente para que él comprendiese algo.

- Oye, ¿estás diciendo que soy el único en el mundo que sabe tu identidad secreta? Ok, tu cara me lo dice todo, pero, _wow_, _dude_… no me lo esperaba, ¿está bien que me sienta especial?

Robin solo pudo responder rodando los ojos, pues pronto la voz de Megan se escuchó en sus mentes resonando fuertemente haciéndoles medio sonreír a ambos.

- _¡Todos venga a probar mis galletitas! ¡Esta vez quedaron per-fec-tas! _– la voz de la marciana se escuchaba radiante y feliz, sin embargo no todos compartían su felicidad al parecer, pensó Wally.

- _¡QUE NO TE METAS A NUESTRAS MENTES SI NO ES NECESARIO!_

- _Ups, perdón Supey._

**ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ**

_Nota de Yakumo:__ En general cuando algo me gusta mucho-mucho, mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Divago, imagino y sueño, y de alguna forma sé que reventaré si no expreso todo eso que viene a mi mente. Por esta razón comencé a escribir este fanfic, y tan solo porque estoy muy indecisa de como continuarlo lo publico, ya que los reviews son muchas veces lo único que hacen que un autor mediocre como uno se anime a acabar sus escritos, si es que a alguien le gusta. Advierto que, aunque aún no estoy segura de hacerlo explícito, el Boys Love se distingue a la primera entre mi Robin y mi KF, así del mismo modo tengo que explicar que mi Supey y Aqualad se dan miradas extrañas, así que están advertidos. Espero que sigan leyendo de cualquier forma, aguantando en la espera del capítulo 10 (yo lo hago xD) ¡Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Serie:** Young Justice

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Notas:** Young Justice no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes (Sino no se dejaría que cierta marcianita se atreviese a… *censura spoiler*), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yakumo Kaiba se une contra el Plagio. Cualquier tipo de duda será respondida por review con todo el placer del mundo. ¡Adelante! Advertencia: Boys Love, o insinuación de él, aún no estoy segura.

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Día 1**_**, 22:35 hrs**_

_**Mount Justice**_

Normalmente en la Cueva del Mount Justice solo se quedaban de manera permanente Megan y Superboy. Red Tornado solía entrar y salir regularmente y Black Canary nunca se quedaba. Por su parte, Artemisa volvía a su hogar, donde sea que estuviese, Robin regresaba a Gotham City con Batman y él regresaba a su querida Central City, con su familia.

Oh, y faltaba Aqualad. Al parecer él también se quedaba en la Cueva, pero no en una habitación como los demás, sino que en alguna parte debía tener su cama submarina, ya que, si, dormía bajo el agua, aunque él no tenía demasiados detalles sobre eso y no quería saber más tampoco. Aún encontraba un tanto perturbador el que tuviese branquias, aunque gracias al cielo aún no le había visto charlando con ningún pez.

Como decía, normalmente ellos siempre regresaban a sus distintas casas, sin embargo ese día Robin y él habían decidido quedarse porque al día siguiente tendrían a primera hora entrenamiento con Black Canary y era más cómodo quedarse allí ya que no sabían a qué hora podía llegar ella en realidad. Eso y que Robin comentó que Batman tenía una cena de negocios y no llegaría, así que KF había propuesto rápidamente una pijamada.

Por supuesto que la pijamada había acabado siendo él y Dick solos en la habitación, porque Supey les había rechazado, Aqualad también y Megan… bueno, era una chica, quedaba fuera de todo concepto invitarla a una pijamada de chicos.

- No le veo nada de divertido el tener una pijamada solo contigo – se quejó sentado en el suelo sobre un saco de dormir encima de un colchón, mirando a Robin el que estaba afilando algunas de sus armas lanzables sentado sobre la única cama, sin ni siquiera se dignarse a responderle – Para empezar ni siquiera se puede llamar pijamada si somos solo dos personas.

- Si, bueno, pues entonces mejor vámonos a dormir. No querrás que por estar agotado Black Canary vuelva a limpiar el piso contigo como antes, ¿o sí? – la risa del chico maravilla rebotó en las paredes del dormitorio y de pronto Wally pensó que el pelinegro desaparecería de un momento a otro como hacía en todas las misiones, pero el chico solo se quedó allí, todavía afilando con una sonrisa sobre los labios.

La sonrisa de Robin era normalmente fácil de ver y de conseguir, quizás era por eso que cuando se ponía de ese humor extraño, entre divertido y hastiado, él se sentía realizado, porque era el único capaz de ponerle así tan rápido. Bueno, y también era el único en conocer su identidad secreta ¿De cuántas otras cosas sería el único respecto a Robin?

- Oye, Robin, ¿por qué Batman no quiere que ni siquiera tus compañeros se enteren de tu identidad secreta?, o sea, no es que…

- ¡Wally! ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto en un sitio donde hay un sujeto con súper audición y una chica marciana que puede hablarnos y leernos la mente? – la voz baja pero exigente de Robin rápidamente le acalló, provocando que le mirase como intentando traspasarle sus pensamientos al método de Megan, o algo así.

- Disculpa, pero la verdad es que no tenemos lugar donde hablar entonces – Superboy siempre estaba por allí, y con Robin era difícil verse fuera de ese lugar, al menos ahora que eran equipo y les daban misiones de verdad – Invítame a tu casa, y allí podemos hablar tranquilos – le sonrió animoso, puesto que siempre había querido conocer la casa de su amigo.

Sin embargo Robin no parecía demasiado feliz. Se removió y guardó sus herramientas en su cinturón multiusos, dejándolo sobre la cama y mirándole. La verdad es que parecía algo triste, no demasiado, era como una tristeza de resignación.

- No puedo, Batman no me deja – ese era un cuento conocido.

- ¿Y quedarte en mi casa? Déjame adivinar, Batman no te deja.

Robin se removió algo incómodo y carraspeó.

- Tú no lo entiendes, él solo quiere cuidarme y está bien. Además que estamos en época de clases y no hay tiempo para nada, sobre todo con las misiones y…

- _¡Dude!_ Ok, ya entendí, está bien. Si tú crees que está bien, está bien. Yo solo pensé que quizás… podríamos juntarnos… como antes.

Un silencio se posó entre ambos, mientras Wally recordaba. No habían pasado tanto tiempo, pero le parecía que era mucho más. El día que se conocieron, cuando su tío fue a una misión a ayudar a Batman con su velocidad y él le acompañó casi a la fuerza.

Una de sus primeras misiones, lo recordaba bien.

**ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ**

_Nota de Yakumo:__ La siguiente parte será un recuerdo de cómo se conocieron KF y Robin, con la actuación especial de papi Batman y tío Flash y algún villano que espero conozcáis :3 Gracias por único review recibido hasta ahora, de no ser por él creo que no hubiese tenido deseos de poner la segunda parte 3 ¡Gracias! _


	3. Capítulo 3

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Fandom:** Young Justice, DC Comics

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal.

**Nota:** Lamento muchísimo el retraso en este fic. La verdad es que fue un poco por la desgana al ver que la serie se detenía, sumada a mi propia ignorancia del universo DC en la actualidad de Young Justice junto con mi terror a cometer errores mortales (como utilizar personajes muertos, o nombrar villanos que aún no lo son). Todos aquellos que estén un poco familiarizados con el Universo DC sabrán que ellos tienen un jodido enredo con las líneas espacio-temporales, ningún comic coincide con otro, casi todas las sagas son en universos paralelos y la verdad no tengo idea donde queda Young Justice en eso. Por esa razón, y por la insistencia de una amiga (_Javi, va por ti esto_) y las personas a las que les gustaba mi fic (y que se los agradezco de corazón) **voy a continuar**. Sin embargo ya no me quemaré las neuronas tratando de pensar que época es, que superhéroes están vivos o cuantos villanos hay. **Todos están vivos y todos los villanos son villanos**. De cualquier forma si hay alguna cosa que sepan que yo no (muy probable, mi conocimiento de DC no es tan amplio OTL) siéntanse libre para contarme y así poder adaptarlo.

Tampoco sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esto, pero planeo divertirme escribiéndolo, así que ahí voy. Si me acompañan en esta aventura se los agradeceré de corazón. Quizás los capítulos se hagan más largos, pero no esperen que mi redacción mejore, jajaja.

Les prometo que esto tendrá un final, y no en mucho tiempo. Y también les prometo que habrá Slash. De preferencia, **mucho**.

¡Ahí vamos!

* * *

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Capítulo III**

_**Algún día Cerca de Navidad Hace Tiempo, Gothic City**_

_**19:30 hrs**_

La nieve caí mucho más lento que lo que él corría, por lo que su amarillo traje estaba totalmente empapado por ella, mientras se dirigían por la carretera a toda velocidad. Un poco más adelante iba su tío Barry. No estaba de buen humor y Wally lo sabía, pero no iba a devolverse a Central City solo porque a su tío le molestase tener que ponerle en peligro llevándolo a Gothic City.

Se supone que era su compañero, maldición. No iba a dejar que su tío simplemente corriese a ese nido de criminales –como llamaba su tío a Gothic City en privado– mientras él se quedaba a salvo y calientito entre las faldas de su madre. _Hell, no!_

Cuando se detuvieron en la Plaza Mayor de la ciudad, que en ese momento tenía todas sus farolas encendidas iluminando los pequeños copos de nieve en su dirección al suelo, su tío tuvo que sujetarle para que no quedase estampado contra el pavimento por culpa del suelo inundado, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Bueno, él aún no sabía frenar muy bien con el suelo resbaladizo, pero eso no significaba que fuese un inútil. Le devolvió la mirada penetrante a su tío y este chasqueó la lengua soltándole.

– No quiero que te alejes de mí, Kid Flash. Esta ciudad no es como Central City, quiero que lo tengas presente.

– Si, si, el peligro acecha en cada esquina, blah, blah – le ignoró el pelirrojo mientras movía su mano, mirando alrededor – ¿Entonces conoceré a Batman? ¿Por qué te llamó?

– Lo llamé porque tenemos un asunto que atender juntos. No sabía que era el día de '_Trae a tu ayudante al trabajo_', Flash.

Todo el cuerpo de Kid Flash se estremeció mientras corría rápidamente a ponerse tras su tío, mirando hacia el hombre enfundado en una gruesa capa negra que le miraba. Había aparecido justo tras suyo. No había podido oírle ni sentirle hasta que habló. ¡Eso era jodidamente espeluznante, _dude_!

– Si, bueno, puedo ver a que te refieres con el "_día del ayudante_", Batman – apuntó el velocista escarlata apuntando distraídamente hacia Batman, confundiendo a Wally. Al menos por un momento, hasta que vio a ese chico que salió tras el hombre murciélago.

Vestía una pechera roja con adornos amarillos como el interior de su capa negra, mientras un cinturón multiuso descansaba sobre sus caderas, afirmando sus negros pantalones elasticados. Tenía una mueca burlesca en sus labios, mientras sus ojos eran casi imposibles de ver por culpa de ese antifaz oscuro, pero si había algo que se podía ver, así como con su propio traje: su cabello. Un negro y lacio cabello, que enmarcaba su piel clara.

_Robin_, recordó, el ayudante de Batman.

Como él mismo, no llevaba demasiado tiempo en la palestra junto con su Superhéroe, pero ya era un poco reconocido en los diarios.

Una vez más pensó que su tío exageraba en cuanto a Gothic City. Si Batman podía tener un niño como ese de acompañante, definitivamente no era un lugar tan peligroso como Barry parecía asegurar.

– Olvidémonos de eso. Aquí estoy, Batman, tal y como me pediste. ¿Estás seguro de que esos dos están compinchados? Porque el Capitán Frío que yo conozco ODIA a tu Frío. Suele quejarse de que los diarios los confunden – sonrió con sorna su tío Barry, haciendo que Kid Flash enfocase toda su atención de regreso a esa misión, dejando de lado al escuálido ayudante de Batman.

El defensor nocturno de Gothic City parecía serio y amargado, al menos en lo poco que se podía ver de él, ya que sus ojos, como los de Robin, estaban ocultos bajo la capucha de su traje.

– No te hubiese llamado si no estuviese seguro, Flash. Mister Freeze está aliado con tu Captain Cold. No tengo idea en que están trabajando juntos, pero no pueden ser buenas noticias.

Ambos adultos se quedaron callados, como meditando que hacer. Wally solo podía verles en silencio, cuando de pronto una voz algo aguda rompió el silencio.

– Batman, el vehículo de Mister Freeze se está acercando a esta dirección – indicó Robin, el que parecía teclear algo en su reloj de muñeca, con expresión concentrada – Llegará en un minuto.

Mientras Batman parecía comenzar a prepararse, su tío Barry hizo la pregunta que a él le estaba ardiendo en la lengua.

– ¿Vamos a interceptarlo así de la nada? ¿Sin orden judicial ni ninguna pista más que el que se estén reuniendo dos de nuestros villanos recurrentes? – preguntó escandalizado, recibiendo una mirada dura de Batman.

– Te llamé porque Captain Cold corresponde a tu jurisdicción, y por el acuerdo de la Liga de la Justicia debo avisarte antes de hacer cualquier acción contra él. Sin embargo no voy a seguir las estúpidas burocracias de Central City. Así es como se hacen las cosas en Gothic – aclaró con un murmulló gélido mientras daba un gran salto para la sorpresa de Wally, para justamente caer sobre el capó de un vehículo negro que iba pasando por la calle, destrozándolo y haciéndole detenerse de golpe.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido ante sus ojos.

Su tío Barry maldijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el vehículo de donde salió un furioso Señor Frío acompañado de, _Holy Shit_, un muy armado Capitán Frío. Wally jamás le había visto tan fuertemente armado, acostumbrado como estaba a sus pequeñas pistolas.

Con ayuda de su velocidad pudo esquivar algunas descargas, antes de que su tío se encargase de la pelea directa contra él, Batman encargándose del Señor Frío.

Por un momento no tuvo idea de qué hacer, hasta que vio ese gesto en la mano del ayudante de Batman, que le llamaba para que se introdujesen rápidamente en el vehículo que antes había destrozado el Caballero Oscuro con su pesada caída. Miró hacia su tío, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado, así que simplemente siguió a Robin.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le hostigó al verle que revisaba parte por parte debajo de asientos y en la guantera. El interior del automóvil estaba completamente congelado.

– Busco información. Algo que nos pueda decir que están haciendo estos dos. Ya viste que el Señor Frío dio parte de su tecnología al Capitán. Eso no puede haber sido gratis.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que…. Mierda, hace frío aquí… que esa información está aquí? Pueden… haberla dejado en donde hayan estado – masculló como pudo mientras imitaba a Robin, rasgando el tapiz de los asientos en búsqueda de cualquier cosa.

– Porque no iban a dejar información tan valiosa para que alguien la pudiese encontrar mientras ello-… – fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que sacudió el automóvil, pero pronto se quedó quieto de nuevo –… bueno, no la dejarían mientras estuviesen lejos. La traerían con ellos.

Kid Flash tuvo que aceptar que realmente esa era una buena deducción, por lo que paseó su vista por todo el vehículo desde su posición en el asiento trasero, cuando se enfocó en algo que no había visto.

– Oye, Robin. ¿Por qué alguien como el Señor Frío tendría funcionando el encendedor de cigarrillos en su vehículo? – preguntó apuntando a aquel lugar donde, a pesar de tener la luz apagada, se notaba que el encendedor estaba hundido.

El pelinegro ayudante de Batman, sentando en el asiento del copiloto pareció dudar, para luego llevar la mano allí y sacarlo, mirando en su interior para luego girarse con una enorme sonrisa hacia Wally.

Entre su dedo índice y pulgar había una pequeñísima tarjeta de memoria.

– ¡Muy buen trabajo, KF! Ahora salgamos de aquí y ayudemos a los mayores.

No supo porque, pero esa sonrisa y las palabras de Robin le hicieron sentirse por primera vez como un verdadero superhéroe.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Me hace muy feliz recibirlos, y lamento si les hice sufrir con tanta espera. ¡Deseo poder hacer un gran fic para que todos lo disfruten mucho! El próximo capítulo está listo, así que lo subiré pronto._


	4. Capítulo 4

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Fandom:** Young Justice, DC Comics

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Esto es un caos espacio-temporal total**. No trates de buscarle coherencia con respecto a otras sagas. Aquí todos los Superhéroes están vivos, y todos los villanos son villanos. **Ambientado en Young Justice**, puede haber aparición ocasional de otros Superhéroes ajenos. Ah, si. **SLASH**.

* * *

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Capítulo IV**

**Día 1, 23:05 hrs**

**Mount Justice**

– Oye, Robin.

– ¿Hmm?

– ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando nos conocimos?

Dick dejó el libro a un lado que leía y miró a su compañero -temporal- de cuarto, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Cuándo tú me conociste a mi o cuando yo te conocí a ti? Porque yo te conocí por los diarios, Wally. El veloz Kid Flash, el ayudante del velocista escarlata. Al comienzo destrozabas más de lo que ayudabas – la mueca de molestia en la cara de su amigo solo hizo reír más a Robin.

– No es fácil frenar cuando corres a la velocidad que yo lo hago, idiota – chasqueó la lengua el pelirrojo mientras se erguía un poco, apoyándose en sus codos, aún acostado – No, _dude_, me refiero a la primera vez que nos vimos ¿No te acuerdas? Con el Capitán Frío y el Señor Frío en Ciudad Gótica.

Robin se encogió de hombros, pero la verdad es que si que lo recordaba. Estaba nevando ese día, faltaban dos días para navidad y Bruce tenía temor que esos dos psychos quisiesen hacer algo para esas fechas. Iba a enfrentársele él solo, pero gracias al cielo Superman se había enterado y le había recomendado que, si no aceptaba su ayuda, al menos llamase a Flash, ya que por los Estatutos de la Liga de la Justicia, era su responsabilidad velar por el comportamiento de sus criminales.

Estatutos. Robin se reía de ellos, igual que Batman, pero debían tener presente que no todos los superhéroes de la Liga eran como ellos.

– Si me acuerdo, Wally. No fue algo muy emocionante en verdad. El Capitán Frío escapó, pero al menos conseguimos la información de sus planes y pudimos detener al Señor Frío.

– ¿¡Qué no fue emocionante! ¡Casi me orino en mis pantalones cuando Batman habló de esa manera justo en mi nuca! – chilló el mayor, arrancando una carcajada sincera de su amigo – ¡No estoy exagerando! Mi tío Barry había llenado mi mente de ideas tenebrosas sobre Gothic City, y tu mentor no fue de ayuda en quitar esa imagen.

– Eso es porque Gothic City es una ciudad tenebrosa – se encogió de hombros Dick volviendo a tomar su libro, pero una mano se lo manoteó tirándolo lejos – ¡Oye, a ti que te pasa! – le miró molesto a través de sus gafas oscuras, sorprendiéndose al ver a Wally algo serio.

– ¿Por qué sigues con tus gafas puestas? Llevas puesto un pijama. Ni siquiera hay alguien cerca, y yo ya conozco tu identidad, Dick. Deberías sacártelas.

Los dientes del pelinegro chirrearon mientras fruncía el ceño.

– No digas mi nombre. Y no puedo sacármelas, porque…

–… _Batman no me deja_ – se le adelantó el otro con una mueca, levantándose de su improvisada cama y moviéndose para quedar sentado justo al lado de donde estaba Robin, intimidándole – Ya basta de ponerle como excusa, Robin. ¡Él ni siquiera está presente! Anda, sácate las gafas – le pidió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

De alguna forma Dick comenzó a sentir su cuerpo extrañamente afiebrado. Era la cercanía, él no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía. Pensó en pararse e irse, pero sabía que Wally era demasiado veloz como para siquiera soñar poder huir de él en un lugar cerrado.

¿Qué hacer?

En el fondo tenía razón. Tampoco es que pudiese dormirse con los lentes, y si lo hacía quizás Wally se los quitase igualmente. Y no podía no dormir ¡Black Canary le haría polvo mañana!

_Okay, no entres en desesperación Dick. Solo es quitarte las gafas. Bruce no se enfadará. No podrá hacerlo porque nunca se enterará_. De alguna forma no podía confiar en eso.

Con la mano firme, aunque por dentro temblaba, Robin se quitó los lentes oscuros, cerrando sus ojos un momento para que Wally no pudiese verle en un primer momento. _Te lo tienes bien empleado, por pesado._

– ¡Pero con los ojos cerrados no sirve! ¡Déjame ver o te juro que le diré a Megan tu verdadero nombre y…!

Sin embargo el ayudante de Flash se quedó callado de golpe cuando él abrió sus ojos.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado de que Wally le viese así por primera vez. Se sentía un poco _desnudo_. Tragó saliva y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los de su amigo, removiéndose incómodo.

– Ya, ¿ya estás feliz? Dios, esto es molesto – se frotó los ojos con el puño. Luego de llevar gafas todo el día, era un poco extraño sentir tanta luz atacándole.

Le tomó incluso unos momentos más a Wally poder reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse con una sonrisa y caminar hacia su cama.

– Si, por supuesto que soy feliz, _dude_, te ves distinto al tipo de las fotografías y a los premios, supongo que este es el verdadero tú y no ese de la televisión, es realmente bueno poder verte del todo, ya sabes, los ojos y eso, y no solo gafas o antifaz, con la capa y demás, porque no es bueno para una amistad, tú sabes, tanto secreto, los misterios, y que Batman no te deje juntarnos y demás, porque entonces solo nos vemos para las misiones, y es una putada, _dude_, así que…

– ¡Wally! Estás hablando demasiado rápido – le detuvo Robin algo mareado por todo eso que su amigo había dicho en menos de veinte segundos.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y se metió entre las colchas, sonriéndole.

– Bueno, a dormir para que mañana Black Canary nos rompa el trasero, ¿eh, eh? Que duermas bien, Robin.

Dick parpadeó algo sorprendido mientras veía como su compañero le daba la espalda. Frunció el ceño confundido y miró las gafas que descansaban a su lado en el colchón, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros y recostarse también, palmeando para que las luces se apagasen.

Wally tenía razón y debían descansar para no ser humillados por su entrenadora. Sin embargo Dick no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la espalda de su amigo confundido por su actitud luego de que se sacase las gafas.

Kid Flash definitivamente era tan raro como Batman decía que era Flash.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Fandom:** Young Justice, DC Comics

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Esto es un caos espacio-temporal total**. No trates de buscarle coherencia con respecto a otras sagas. Aquí todos los Superhéroes están vivos, y todos los villanos son villanos. **Ambientado en Young Justice**, puede haber aparición ocasional de otros Superhéroes ajenos. Ah, si. **SLASH**.

* * *

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Capítulo V**

**Día 2, 9:40 hrs**

**Mount Justice**

Un golpe seco en el suelo y Black Canary golpeó suavemente sus manos quitándose el polvo, mirando a todos los compañeros.

– Y así es como no debes atacar a un rival que es más rápido que tú.

Todos miraban impresionados como Aqualad estaba tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el techo de la base. No se movía para nada.

Wally tragó saliva y miró a la superheroína dudoso.

– ¿Por casualidad lo mataste?

La risa cristalina de la mujer les tranquilizó un poco a todos. Pero no lo suficiente. Aqualad seguía totalmente quieto.

– No, solo inmovilicé en parte su sistema nervioso. Es una técnica avanzada, pero si quieren seguir tomando misiones cada vez superiores en peligrosidad, tendrán que aprenderlas – les indicó la rubia mientras se agachaba para tocar algunas zonas del cuerpo de Aqualad que pronto reaccionó, tosiendo con violencia – Será especialmente útil para ti, Kid Flash. Tu mentor, Flash, nunca ha sido muy dado a utilizar estas técnicas, pero son una increíble ventaja para alguien con tu velocidad.

La clase continuó con normalidad, mientras Wally hacía todo lo posible por no prestar demasiada atención a esos ojos que le perseguían. Podía sentirlo, era una energía constante. Pero no quería mirarle, aún se sentía demasiado incómodo.

La noche anterior, cuando hubo visto los ojos de su amigo, algo extraño sucedió dentro de Kid Flash. Su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia ante la revelación de esos ojos. El rostro que siempre se había visto sesgado por las gafas o el antifaz, de pronto aparecía frente a él totalmente desnudo, accesible. Y fue demasiado para él.

Por un instante quiso levantar las manos y tocarle. Inocentemente, solo sentir esa piel clara bajo sus dedos. Poder tocar su nariz, esos párpados que ocultaban esos zafiros, y su frente. Enterrar las manos en su cabello, atraerle hacia él y…

¡No! No podía permitir que su pensamiento siguiese por ese camino. Tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, Wally trató de arrancar de raíz esos pensamientos vertiendo su atención en otra cosa. En ese caso, Black Canary rompiéndole el trasero a Megan.

Cuando ya todo terminó, Wally se fue a cambiar su traje a uno de los cuartos y tomó su móvil por si acaso había recibido alguna llamada, viendo un mensaje de texto de su madre que le instaba a pasar el fin de semana en casa. Que le extrañaba.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, mientras se decidía a tomar sus cosas e irse. Después de todo no tenían ninguna misión programada ni entrenamiento.

Además seguro que Dick volvería a Gothic City para ver a Batman. No supo porque sintió un deje de molestia. Más bien si supo, pero trató de no pensar en eso.

Se estaba terminando de atar las deportivas cuando una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó.

– ¿Te vas, Wally? Pensé que te quedarías, como es fin de semana. Ya sabes, playa paradisiaca y todo eso.

El pelirrojo se giró para ver a su amigo y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

– No, debo volver a casa. Además, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Tú regresarás también, ¿no?

– No en verdad… – negó Robin acomodándose las gafas oscuras sorprendiendo a Kid Flash – El viaje de Batman se alargó y Alfred anda con él así que no hay nadie que… bueno, pensaba quedarme otro día – murmuró incómodo, mirando a otro lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin embargo Wally sentía que seguro los latidos de su acelerado corazón rebotaban por todo el lugar. Tragó saliva mientras miraba el perfil de Robin y acabó por tomar una bocanada de aire.

No podía quedarse, lo sabía.

… pero…

– ¿No quieres venir a mi casa, Robin? – preguntó antes de poder detenerse, y siguió hablando antes de que el otro pudiese responder – ¡No es necesario que revelemos tu identidad! Puedo decir que eres un amigo del colegio. Mamá no me dirá que no, siempre dice que soy demasiado solitario. ¿Qué dices?

Moría por saber la respuesta, sin embargo no sabía si esta sería satisfactoria.

La mueca incómoda de Dick no era nada tranquilizadora realmente.

**ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ**

**Continuará…**

_Perdón lo corto, y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, tanto dejando Reviews como no. ¡Gracias!_**  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Fandom:** Young Justice, DC Comics

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Esto es un caos espacio-temporal total**. No trates de buscarle coherencia con respecto a otras sagas. Aquí todos los Superhéroes están vivos, y todos los villanos son villanos. **Ambientado en Young Justice**, puede haber aparición ocasional de otros Superhéroes ajenos. Ah, si. **SLASH**.

* * *

**De Amistad e Identidades Secretas**

**Capítulo VI**

**Día 2, 15:40 hrs**

**Blue Valley, Nebraska**

– ¿Blue Valley? Creí que vivías en Central City, Wally.

– No, ahí estudio, y ahí vive mi tío. Mi madre vive acá. Este es mi hogar. Anda, muévete, que muero de hambre.

El pelirrojo se veía nervioso y Dick por un momento pensó en tomarle el pelo. Algo simple, como "el que debería estar nervioso sería yo", sin embargo ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en eso, porque era cierto.

Él era quien debería estar nervioso, y lo estaba. No todos los días conocías en persona a la mamá de tu mejor amigo, compañero héroe. O proyecto de héroe, como Flash le gustaba llamarle a veces, por lo que KF le había contado.

– Entonces, ¿viajas todas las semanas a verla? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminaban por una de las calles principales, dirigiéndose hacia la zona residencial.

Era un pueblo tranquilo, no del todo alejado de la civilización, pero si un poco. Al menos no se escuchaba ningún escándalo ni disparo, como era común en Gothic City, pensó Robin.

– No viajo demasiado, quizás una vez al mes o algo así. Tengo deberes que cumplir con mi tío, y con la escuela, juntarme con compañeros por trabajos y todo eso, pues mi tiempo no es demasiado. No puedo viajar mucho.

Dick pensó en eso, comprendiendo lo que su amigo no podía decir por estar en público. Ser Kid Flash debía ocupar todo su tiempo libre, tal como el ser Robin, el ayudante de Batman, le dejaba sin tiempo alguno a él para hacer algo más.

Viéndolo del punto de vista de Wally, Dick podría agradecer el no tener padres. Un poco.

– Bueno, aquí estamos. Hogar dulce Hogar, bienvenido Dick – le sonrió algo nervioso Wally mientras se detenían.

Era una casa de los suburbios, simple pero bonita. Tenía antejardín bien cuidado, la fachada estaba pintada de rojo, bastante adecuado para una familia emparentada con Flash. La verja de madera se movió fácil ante ellos para dejarlos pasar, y ni siquiera habían tocado la puerta cuando esta se había abierto mostrando a una mujer que lucía emocionada.

– ¡Wally!

– Hola mamá – sonrió su mejor amigo mientras era estrechado por los brazos de su madre.

Dick les miró en silencio, sintiendo algo removerse muy hondo dentro de él, algo que nunca se movía. Desvió un momento la mirada siendo justamente atrapado por los ojos del pelirrojo que rápidamente se desembarazó del abrazo ajeno.

– Mamá, mira, te presento a Dick Grayson, el amigo que te mencioné por teléfono. Dick, este es mi mamá, Mary West.

La agradable mujer sonrió a Dick haciéndole devolverle la sonrisa inconscientemente antes de notarlo.

– Mucho gusto, Dick. Siéntete como en casa, por favor, es un placer recibir a un amigo de Wally aquí.

– Muchísimas gracias, señora West. Le agradezco muchísimo su hospitalidad, intentaré no ser una molestia para usted.

La sonrisa brillante de la dama le hizo perder todos sus nervios, y sus palabras le hicieron desear por un momento tener alguien como la Mary West en su vida.

– Jamás serías una molestia, pequeño.

**ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ**

Atención, no es que Dick no quisiese a Alfred o a Bruce. Ambos siempre eran buenos con él, fuera de lo estrictos que eran en las misiones o con lo de su identidad secreta, siempre se preocupaban porque se sintiese cómodo o tuviese todo lo que desease.

Sin embargo no podía negar que a veces podía quererse un abrazo como el que la madre de Wally le había dado luego de haberlo acomodado en el cuarto de su amigo.

Se había disculpado por no tener un cuarto libre que ofrecerle, y cuando él le había dicho que no había problema se había hecho merecedor de uno de sus abrazos.

_Qué buen niño eres_ había dicho la señora West estrechándole. Wally le había dicho luego que le había comentado que Dick era huérfano y que vivía con su tutor, que era probable que ese fuese el motivo del despliegue de maternidad.

No es que a Dick le incomodase del todo, en verdad. Como tampoco le incomodaba el ser el objetivo de la preocupación de la mujer, representada en esos enormes platos de comida por culpa de verle demasiado delgado.

Hace tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso. Alfred cocinaba bien, pero no era lo mismo.

– Tu madre es un encanto. Realmente no me ha preguntado casi nada, temía que tuviese que mentirle – le comentó a Wally cuando más tarde ambos estuvieron en la habitación del pelirrojo, luego de la cena.

– Ha aprendido a que es mejor que no pregunte demasiado. No tiene idea que eres Robin, pero no sabe cuanto tú sabes de mi, por lo que prefiere no preguntar algo que pueda conllevar una pregunta difícil de regreso – se rio entre dientes mientras estiraba las frazadas sobre el colchón del suelo, al lado de la cama.

Él le miró con algo de duda y bufó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

– De verdad preferiría dormir yo allí. Es tu cama.

– No seas bobo, ya escuchaste a mi madre. Me quedo sin desayuno si te dejo dormir en el suelo. Y realmente tendré hambre por la mañana, así que, no, no gracias.

Dick se rindió y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Le era muy raro no usar gafas frente a Wally, pero habría sido difícil de explicar ante su madre.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Wally estaba de pie frente a él mirándole extrañamente, haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco sin saber realmente la razón.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo haciéndole despertar de su ensoñación.

¿Wally se había sonrojado?

– Iré a ponerme el pijama al baño. Puedes ponértelo aquí – dijo rápidamente el velocista mientras cogía su ropa y salía corriendo de allí.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando la puerta algo desconcertado, pero de pronto una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. No alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que sucedía, pero aun así le parecía que tenía cierto poder inconsciente sobre Kid Flash, y el poder siempre era bienvenido.

**ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ**

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus review! Al próximo capítulo ya tendremos un poco más de acción, espero ¡nos vemos!_


End file.
